


Older sister's duties

by akumanoneko



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, Just why?, Sibling Incest, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akumanoneko/pseuds/akumanoneko
Summary: Zelda has a vast experience on the matter of sex and dates, but Hilda does not and she just needs some help not to freak out so much when the cute warlock invites her for a date. And, of course, that is Zelda's duty as older sister, to help her little sister on problems like that.





	Older sister's duties

**Author's Note:**

> It was a prompt I thought out of nowhere and I don't even know what I've done.  
> And please, english is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes you may (and probably will) find.

Zelda has always been like _that_ , as Hilda says, all sure about herself, exhaling sensuality and strength from all parts of her. When they were teenagers (before that too, but from that point, it was even more), Hilda was jealous of all that self confidence of her older sister, and actually tried to be more like her, but never quite managed to get even closer.

Another thing about Zelda was that she was never, ever even a bit shy or ashamed of anything about sex and sexuality. Ok, sex wasn’t any kind of tabu in the Church of Night, and the only thing forbidden was to be “defiled” before the Dark Baptism. Anyway, Hilda found out, through Zelda, that there were many other forms of sex than just a dick penetrating a vagina. Young & shy Hilda almost chocked with air when she had her first discovery of that fact, but that’s for another time.

After her Dark Baptism, though, Zelda seemed to emanate all sorts of sexual desires that she supressed (not quite) for so many years and now she had no restrains at all to the kinds of sex she’d have. For a younger sister, it was no good experience for Hilda, still unbaptised, to bump into some random room of her house or even some place she’d go for her herbs and find her sister partial or completely naked moaning desperately with someone between her legs or herself between someone’s legs.

After her own Dark Baptism, even the shy little Hilda could feel the effects of all the new power on her libido. She was no puritan too, but she’d only got as far as to masturbate herself when she was alone in the bathroom, never daring to even insert a finger or so. She kinda wanted all the thing to be special. And it was difficult, with all this lust flowing in her veins, to refrain herself when she accidentally – or not _so_ accidentally – bumped into Zelda’s hook ups, she would feel her panties damp with the mere sound of the moans, getting more and more frantic every time. She’d die before saying, but she’d masturbate not only to the sounds, but to the views, specially to the views of her sister’s body, the way she’d move and shake when the orgasm was near.

Okay, that was a secret Hilda would take with her to the grave, no matter how many times Zelda would kill her.

Things only got worse when she entered the Academy of Unseen Arts, not only because she was so different from her sister and brother and she felt sort of guilty for not being “as good as them”. Deep inside, Hilda felt like she was embarrassing her siblings just by being herself. Zelda, when she wanted to be cruel, sometimes would insinuate things like that and, even though she was used to her sister’s temper, it’d hurt so much that she’d go to one of her secret places to cry until her head ached.

But now, Hilda being just a 17years old with no sexual experience, things were getting to a breaking point. There was this fine warlock attending to one of her classes and, for some time now, they’ve been exchanging glances and every single time Hilda looked at him, he was looking at her. Of course she told herself he wasn’t interested in _her_ , but would just come closer to ask help to get to Zelda, as had happened uncountable times before.

It was a true surprise when the guy asked _her_ out – she double checked it was actually her he was fancying – and then she just freaked out. She ran to her bed as soon as he left her on the corridor and busted in tears, not even listening to her sister calling her name.

With a grumpy groan, Zelda left the hottest new girl talking alone to follow Hilda. She could be harsh most of the times, but she was the older sister after all.

As Zelda is not as cold hearted as she makes the impression (“the best way not to be hunted is to look like the predator and not the prey”), she got worried as hell when she saw her little sister hiding herself on the floor, bracing her shins and sobbing. She looked so vulnerable it made her hard ache.

First, Zelda didn’t say a single word, she just sat by Hilda and pulled her sister to her embrace, rocking her gently and stroking her blond hair, whispering soft words and saying it’d be okay. She just kept like that until her sister stopped crying and could breath.

\- Just tell me the name and I’ll hex anyone who made you cry. – Zelda said, gently drying the wet paths on her sister’s cheeks.

\- That’s not it. And I’m not telling you, you’ll mock me and I don’t need that right now, Zelda. I can manage with everything else, but I won’t make it if you mock me about _this._

Okay, that made it righ trough Zelda’s heart and she felt terrible for all the times she was cruel to Hilda. She knew when she was being mean and sometimes – ok, most of the times – she did that on purpose just to see her sister pretend it was fine. Some nights, she’d say to herself it was her way to help Hilda “tough up” or she’d be that baby girl forever.

\- I won’t mock you this time, Hilds, I swear to Satan. – she spoke, looking into Hilda’s eyes to prove that was true

Hilda breathed heavy, looking down just to avoid her sister’s gaze.

\- It’s so embarrassing, I don’t even know how to talk about it.

That was enough to flash a light in Zelda’s brain. Of course, they’d have that talk sooner or later, and she was kind of prepared for it.

\- Okay, first we should go to some place private, shall we? The dormitory is not the best place to discuss some subjects.

Hilda just nodded and followed Zelda closely, not letting her hand fall form her sister’s grip.

They walked through a lot of corridors and places Hilda has never seen, but of course Zelda new a lot of hiding places there. She could not just go out having sex in any kind of place. Just because sex is not a tabu among witches and warlocks, it doesn’t mean at all that every place turns to an orgy out of nowhere.

They entered some sort of chamber that Zelda soon locked with a key and with some spell that Hilda didn’t even bothered to hear, she was still so confused and freaking out with so many thoughts.

\- We are alone now, and I swear I won’t mock you. I know I’m mean sometimes – and Hilda rolled her eyes at the last word – but I’m still your older sister, okay?

That was true… Even with all the mean things, Zelds was always there when Hilda did need someone. Edward was more present, but Zelda did her best too when she had to.

\- Shit, that’s so embarrassing, I think I’ll die.

\- I have the slightest idea of what’s all about, and I assure you you won’t die.

That was a point, which was not better, because she’d just have to face all the shame. Maybe dying was a good option now.

\- There’s this cute boy, we’ve been glancing at each other for some time now, and today he asked me out. I’m afraid, Zelds, you know I don’t have any experience with _you-know-what_.

Damn, it was both cute and annoying how innocent and pure Hilda could be. If Zelda herself had not seen her younger sister masturbating to the sounds and views of her having sex, she’d think the other had never even seen her on vagina or known it existed.

She’d get some pick-up line now, but she swore she wouldn’t mock her sister and Zelda tried the most to stick up to her promises.

\- That’s nothing wrong with that, honey. If it’s going to happen, he will know how to lead the things. And trust me, it’s not difficult, sex is not like an exam with challenging questions and pranks on the lines.

Comforting? Not at all.

\- What if he laughs at me for not knowing what to do, Zelds? I don’t need one more thing to be made the joke of the Academy.

\- First, if he says something bad, I’ll make sure he never says anything. Permanently.

That drew some laugh of Hilda, for sure. She knew her sister was fully capable of doing that.

\- Thanks, Zelds. But I’m still afraid. It’s easy for you, you’re attractive and has sex all the time. It was never difficult for you, I’m nothing close to that and not knowing what to do or to feel is making me nervous.

She had a point, Zelda thought. It was just natural for her, it was true, she never gave much thought to matters of sex, she’d just do it with whoever she wanted and wanted her back. No mystery involved, just dick-in-pussy, or finger-in-pussy, maybe dick-or-finger-is-ass, and mouth on anything.

But she kind of understood her sister. Hilda was always the shy one, that trace of personality made her blind (or afraid) to the many possibilities that Zelda, being out of the picture, could see. Hilda was so much more than what she thought.

\- First, maybe nothing will happen on the first date of you two. If he’s like you, you’ll go on a nice pace, comfy and secure until you both feel more confident. Right?

Hilda nodded.

\- And trust me, he’ll lead the things. Or, if he has no experience too, you both can discover it together. There’s no formula nor cake recipe for having sex.

At the same time her sister’s words made her feel a little more relaxed, it did mess with some things inside her.

\- Zelda, I don’t even know how to kiss, okay? What if I mess up?

That was unexpected, let’s say the truth. That Hilda was a virgin, Zelda was well aware of, but no kissing too? That girl was wasting her youth, for Satan’s sake. After a very quick reflection upon the situation, the solution was not the best but anyways.

\- There’s no “not knowing how to kiss”, there’s just matching kisses. But you can discover how it goes with him… or, would you like to try first with me?

That

Was

Fucking

Unexpected

Hilda could just stare at her sister with wide eyes.

\- Hey, no offense, I was just offering some help… you can try with him, it was just some option. – Zelda said quickly

But, although it _was_ unexpected, it was not actually bad. Not at that moment and not to Hilda, so she just blushed so much that she felt her body getting hot from head to toe.

\- That’d be good I think…

In some way, Zelda breathed relieved. She didn’t want to get things worse for Hilda and, deep down, she wanted to be her sister’s first. She was mean sometimes, that’s true, but she loved Hilda more than anything in the world and would move mountains for her little sister.

\- Just relax, Hilda…

And, to feel able to relax, Hilda closed her eyes and just stood there, waiting for anything to happen. First, she felt Zelda’s fingers softly lifting her chin to level up their faces. And then, it was like warm electricity traveling all her body, starting from her lips, from the contact of Zelda’s soft mouth touching hers. It was good, warm and familiar.

It started with just a peck and it could end that way, but any of them wanted that contact to stop right on that moment. Still keeping things slow and gentle, Zelda brushed her tongue on Hilda’s lower lip, first with a fond contact, and then asking permission to enter. Soon enough, Hilda opened her mouth just a little bit and that was enough for Zelda to push her tongue into her sister’s mouth, exploring everything, trying to be as fond and soft as she could possibly be.

Unlike what the youngest thought, Zelda was pleased at how good her sister was at corresponding the kiss. It quickly turned into a hot kiss, one of those Hilda used to see Zelda have with anyone she’d fuck, and just the think of that made all her body respond more than she thought it would. She could not control herself when her hands went to Zelda’s nape, her fingers intertwined in the reddish hair of her sister. She could just feel the moment and, as much as she wanted to just forget, feel her panties getting wetter and wetter at every movement Zelda made.

When they felt the urge to catch their breath, both of them had their faces blushed and a lot of feelings they could not unpuzzle right at the moment. Maybe it was because of that context that Hilda just said it:

\- Zee, what if he wants to have sex? I don’t know how to do it either…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! (it was supposed to have some sex but maybe I'll put in another chapter or I'll just pretend this fic doesn't even exist)


End file.
